


Worlds Away

by Untoward



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alternative universe, kinda based on noughts and crosses but not really, the major death isn’t Ben or Callum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: In a world where there are two coterie’s, The Divine’s and the subhuman’s, London is run by the most powerful Divine families. One of those families are the Highway’s, but what will happen when Callum meets Ben, a subhuman who show’s him that the system is very much broken.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Drag Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Some words and their definitions:
> 
> Coterie: a small group of people with shared interests or tastes, especially one that is exclusive of other people. 
> 
> (In this case it’s two groups of people set out by the government, one is of higher class than the other) 
> 
> Divine: of or like God
> 
> Subhuman: of a lower order of being than humans

Ben sits on the wall furthest away from the road where the races are taking place. He likes to do this before he’s the one that’s racing, he likes to collect his thoughts and remain calm. He doesn’t let the adrenaline get ahead of him, not like he used too. His performance weakens when that happens, and that means people at home go hungry for the next week. It happened a few times at the beginning, when he first started racing, and he refuses to let that happen again.

At least, he tries to remain calm and collect his thoughts, but it’s hard when there are a group of people cheering on their favourite drivers and the sound of roaring engines and tyres scratching the tarmac. He can understand people’s excitement, it’s one of the only places that subhuman’s can go to let off some steam, to forget the world they’re living in and just have some fun. For Ben, it’s not a hobby but a job, he enjoys riding but the pressure of losing the race and not being able to provide for the people he cares about scares him.

Ben takes in a deep breath as he looks at the crowd and sees the race is coming to an end. He get’s off the wall and leans on it, bringing his hands up and inspecting the cuts and bruises that litter his fist. He runs his fingers along his knuckles and hisses when he knocks a cut that is still fresh. Most of them come from being a mechanic, getting his hands stuck in places under the hood that them scar. Some of them, some of them are from brawls and fights that he got into with the people he can’t stand, with the people that make him and his family live a life that sometimes he thinks is barley worth living. Every time he gets into a fight all he can hear is his mum telling him that he can’t sink to that level, because that will give them another reason to hate them. It used to work, when his mum was still around, he used to refrain from getting into fights for her sake but ever since she was taken away from him, he doesn’t stop to think about throwing a punch.

“Ben!” He hears a voice from the left of him and he turns around to see Tubbs jogging up to him. “You’re one of the favourites to win, you’re racking it.”

“Good,” Ben says curtly, turning to face Tubbs “how much you got?”

“With the amount of people here tonight and the bets they’ve placed we’ve got,” Tubbs paused, starting to count the notes that were in his hands. “£400.”

Ben looks at him, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “Is that it?”

“That’s more than last week, mate,” Tubbs says seriously “If you win the race, we’ll split it evenly, that’s £200 each – “

“That’s not enough Tubbs,” Ben says shaking his head slightly, “That’s not enough to survive on.”

“Well, that’s all we’re getting, so unless you can find a way to get more people to come and see the races then there isn’t much more I can do.” Tubbs takes in a deep breath before adding, “I don’t even think we’ll be able to race in a month.”

“What?” Ben ask’s, his voice in shock. “Why?”

“Why do you think?” Tubbs says, “The Divine’s are starting to realise what we are doing and soon the Old Bill are going to be here to shut us down. I’m being generous when I say we’ve got a month left; it could be any day now that they shut us down.”

Ben shakes his head, anger and worry bubbling up in his chest. “Tubbs, what are we going to – “

“I don’t know.” Tubbs shakes his head. “I’ve got people to take care of too, Ben.” Tubbs pauses, looking at Ben’s face before continuing. “Besides, aren’t you a mechanic as well?”

“I barely get paid anything, Tubbs, why do you think I started doing this?” Ben gets up from leaning against the wall. “You really think that’s going to happen? We’re going to get shut down?”

“Whatever it is, whatever is going to happen,” Tubbs puts on a smile “we’ll figure it out.”

Ben doesn’t believe Tubbs for a single second. If this is over, if he can no longer race, he doesn’t know how they will be able to go on. Tubbs reassurance doesn’t put Ben at ease, it just causes his anxiety to heighten.

“Ben.” Tubbs says, but Ben doesn’t pay any attention. He’s staring into space, trying to get his thoughts of the future to calm down. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen yet, he can’t plan for a future that might not even happen. He just needs to take each day at a time. He can figure it out, he will figure it out.

“Ben!” Tubbs say again, and Ben blinks a couple of times before turning to face him.

“Hm?”

“You’re on, Ben.” Tubbs says and uses his head to gesture to the track that is before him. “Good luck.”

Ben puts on a smirk, pushing all thoughts of the future to one side and letting his cocky side come out. “Don’t need it, mate.”

Tubbs just smirks back at him and nods his head slightly.

Ben makes his way from the side and onto the track, walking towards the car he always drives when he races. It’s not his, he can’t actually afford a car but it belongs to the people who have set this up. It’s old and rusty, but he always wins with this car, it’s his baby.

The door opens and Jay steps out of it, smiling at Ben slightly as he leaves the door open for him.

“She’s all yours mate.” Jay pats the top of the car a few times

“Thanks, Jay.” Ben says with a nod. “You did good today, that was a really good race.”

“Would have been better if I won, but cheers.”

With that Jay walks away, off the track and to the walls that surround the area. Ben watch’s him go, worried about what not winning will mean for him. But he doesn’t dwell on it too long, instead he gets into the car and closes the door behind him.

He takes in a deep breath as he runs his hands along the steering wheel, gripping them tightly.

Ben looks to the car beside his, and sees Tay looking over at him. Tay is a big man, with a scar running down his left eyes and tattoos littered all over his body. Ben nodded his head, smiling slightly at him and Tay smiled back, before looking ahead.

Although they were in competition, they didn’t have any ill feelings towards each other personally. They were all in the same position, it would be stupid to have any feelings of frustration with their own.

Ben revved up his engine a couple of times and waited for the signal to start. 

//  
  


“See ya later, Ben.” Tubbs shouts out of the window of his car, and Ben turns back, giving him a nod.

“See you next week!” He calls back and watches Tubbs drive away, his car disappearing down the street.

Ben takes in a deep breath and looks down the street. Ben has lived here since he could remembered, it was in one of the most run down areas of East London. Not only was it riddled with gang culture and crime, but it didn’t look particularly appealing either.

St. Joesph’s Estate was a council estate built in the 80s for subhumans to have beautiful, affordable housing. At least, that was what they were told. It was made by the Divine’s so they can feel like they were giving something back to those in need.

It was really made so subhuman’s can all be contained in one place, so they can be looked at and controlled if they were getting out of hand. It’s an estate that isn’t taken care of, the houses haven’t been changed since the 80s and it’s barely liveable, but it’s all they have. 

Ben would do anything to leave. 

He makes his way up the stoop and places his keys in the front door, turning them around and opening up the door. When he get’s in he makes his way to their flat door. He puts his other key in and is about to turn it around he hears the door open for flat 2.

“Hello Ben,” he turns around at the sound of his name. “Where have you been?”

“Mrs Graham,” he says with a little smile. “I’ve been busy, ah, working.”

“Working where?” She asks, raising her eyebrow at him slightly and Ben let’s out a little, nervous laugh.

“Down at the garage, where I usually work.”

“You’ve always been a good liar, ever since you were a little boy.” She tells him and shakes her head slightly. Ben looks down at his feet, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “You better stop that racing, it’s dangerous, you’re mother won’t be best pleased.”

Ben looks back up at her and gives her a sad smile. Mrs Graham has been getting older and last year she started to lose her memory. It’s always the hardest when she brings up his mum, but Ben tries his best not let it get to him.

“She’s dead, Mrs Graham,” he reminds her gently, twisting his key and opening the door slightly. “She has been for years.”

“Well, that can’t be,” she shakes her head slightly. “I saw her only yesterday.”

Ben shakes his head, “The last time you saw her was years ago.” He opens the door fully and goes to step inside. “Stay safe, Mrs Graham.”

“You too, Ben.” He hears as he shuts the door behind him and takes off his shoes.

He makes his way to the kitchen to see Louise and Denny at the table, eating their dinner. At the sound of his foot steps they both look towards the door, and Louise shakes her head at him, anger settling on her face. Ben just rolls his eyes.

“What’s for dinner?” He asks, making his way across the kitchen and opening the top cupboard.

“Rice and beans, like always.” Denny says sarcastically and Ben let’s out a chuckle, taking out the old biscuit tin.

“Don’t be cheeky.” Louise tells Denny, pointing her index finger to him.

“I’m sorry, Lou, but another day of this for dinner and I’m not sure how long I can go on for.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Louise says and looks at the back of Ben’s head. “There’s a plate for you on the side.”

“Thanks.” Ben mumbles and stuffs the £200 in the biscuit tin, before putting the lid on and placing it back in the cupboard.

He grabs the plate and goes to sit down around the table. He ruffles Denny’s hair, who backs away from his hand, but still sends him a smile. Ben turns to Louise and places a kiss on her forehead before sitting down. He glances her way and she just stares at him, her lip perused.

Ben turns back to Dennis, “So, how’s school?”

“It was okay, same as always.” Denny says, slumping back in the chair. “I don’t understand why I still have to go.”

“Because you need a good education, that’s why.” Louise shakes her head. “We’ve had this conversation so many times Dennis, you need to realise we’re not going to change our minds.”

“I don’t know why, I’m not going to end up with a career anyway.” He says matter of factly.

“First of all, you don’t know what’s going to happen in the future and second of all, it’s still important to be educated.”

“Lou’s right, Dennis,” Ben says, moving the fork around his plate. “School’s really important, we’re not changing our minds.”

“Whatever,” He replies, tutting his tongue before looking back up at Ben. “Where were you, anyway?

“Nowhere.” Ben says quickly, looking up at Louise who glances at him and then back down to her plate.

“Well, obviously you were somewhere,” Dennis looks at Louise, and then back at Ben. “Why are you both acting weird.”

“Just leave it, Denny, yeah?” Louise says with a forced smile.

Dennis looks at Louise, and then back at Ben. Ben can see the clogs turning in his head and soon he’s smirking at Ben.

“You’ve been racing again, haven’t you?” He asks, a small smile gracing his lips and his voice getting higher in excitement.

“Maybe.” Ben mumbles, not taking his eyes of his plate. 

“Can I go with you next time?” Denny ask’s, and Ben is quick to shake his head. 

“No,” Ben says firmly. “You’re not allowed and you know that.”

“Well you said you wouldn’t go anymore,” Dennis looks at Ben and smiles. “And yet here we are, I’m probably going to be racing soon anyway - “

“You aren’t going to do anything of the sort,” Ben says curtly. “I do this because I have too, I need to look after you two,” Ben looks from Dennis to Louise, who lets out a little scoff at that and rolls her eyes. “I’m not going to put you in that position.”

“But - “

“No more buts, Dennis,” Ben takes in a deep breath. “Now, finish your dinner and we can all watch some telly, yeah?”

//

“How much did you make today?” Louise ask’s as she washes the dishes, and places them on the drying rack.

“Hm?” Ben says, taking the plate and running a tea towel over it. 

“How much money did you make at the race today, Ben?” Her anger is rising, but Ben chooses to ignore it.

“£200.” 

Louise scoffs and shakes her head, grabbing a glass that lays in the sink and running it under water. “It’s not worth it.”

“We have this conversation every week, Lou, I’m tired of it.”

“Because you know I’m right!” She shouts. Louises pauses, looking towards the stairs to see if Denny is there and then back at Ben. “It’s dangerous, Ben. I worry about you ever night you go. Have you ever thought about what would happen if you go into an accident? Or worse, if the Divine’s find out what’s happening and then take you away.”

“Lou-“ 

“And what am I suppose to tell Denny? How am I going to afford this place and food without you, Ben.” 

“We can barely afford it now, Louise, that’s why I’m doing this,” he puts down the tea towel and pinches the end of his nose. “That’s why I’m doing this, my job and your job isn’t enough on their own.”

“I’ve told you to take some shifts at my job, it will work out the same - “

Ben let’s out a bitter laugh and shakes his head. “And work as a servant to those I hate? No, I hate the fact you work there you want me to do it too?”

“Oh, I’m so sick and tired of your pride, Ben.” Louise says, shaking her head. “You think I like going to work for those people? When I have to come back here and see what they do to us? No, but I do it because I have to.” 

Louise wipes her hand on a tea towel and then makes her way toward Ben, wrapping her hands around his neck. Ben quickly pulls her close to his chest, his hands going around her torso. 

“I have nightmares about waking up one day to a knock on the door and the police are there telling me your gone.” She mumbles into his shoulder. “I know it’s not going to stop you but please think about it.” 

Louise pulls back and kisses him on the cheek, before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to her room.

Ben knows he ought to stop, he knows he should get a job serving the Divine’s like Louise does. But the thought of his mum stops him every time.

He’ll figure this out, but he’ll do it in his own way.

His pride won’t let him do what he knows is best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I’m sorry they didn’t meet in this chapter, but they will soon! Don’t you worry! 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts it will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [babygaycal](babygaycal.tumblr.com)
> 
> on twitter at [lexibpearce](https://mobile.twitter.com/lexibpearce)


	2. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of a party that Louise is suppose to be working at, she feels very ill. Ben reluctantly decides to go and cover for her, and it is there at The Highway’s garden party he meets Callum, a Divine he finds very intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words and their definitions: 
> 
> Lesser’s - a slur used for subhuman’s

Ben wakes up to the sound of someone being sick in the bathroom.

It’s a Friday morning in July, and the sun is streaming through his blinds and falling onto his bed. He squeezes his eyes tighter, as if to shield himself from the outside world but then he blinks a few times to let the haziness of sleep fade away. Ben would usually take his time waking up on a Friday morning. It’s one of the only days he has off at the garage, it’s never that busy on a Friday and they only need a few mechanics at hand during opening hours.

He likes to get up, go for a run around the estate, have breakfast when he gets in and then spends the rest of the day doing whatever he wants. Friday’s were his days.

But being woken up to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom, which was right by his room, wasn’t ideal.

He gets out of bed and puts on a pair of tracksuit bottoms he had discarded on the floor the night before. He opened his door and leant on the door frame, looking at the bathroom door opposite him, which was tightly shut.

“Is she alright?” Dennis asks, and Ben turns around to see him stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in his school uniform. He was holding an apple in one hand and grabbing the strap of his backpack with the other.

“Ah, so it’s Lou that’s being sick,” Ben says to himself more than Dennis, “is that all you’re having for breakfast?”

Dennis look at the apple and then back at Ben. “It’s all we have in; besides, I’m running late.”

“Well you best be on your way then.” Ben smiles at him and then Dennis goes to open his mouth, but he is interrupted by the violent sound of Louise throwing up again.

Ben’s eyes widen in concern and he steps forward, knocking on the door. “Lou, you alright?”

Louise doesn’t answer for a while and Ben gets worried, but soon he hears her throwing up again.

“I’m coming in.” He tells her and he can hear her quietly protest.

“No, Ben,” She says weakly. “I feel like shit.”

Ben doesn’t listen to her and opens the door to find her hunched over the toilet, her hands gripping the sides of the bowl tightly. Dennis comes over and stands behind Ben, looking at Louise.

“You look like shit.” Dennis says with a snicker and Ben pushes his elbow into his ribcage, making him let out a whine.

“I thought I told you not to come in.” Louise tells him, but she looks so tired there is no anger behind her voice, it’s more of a plea.

“You don't look so good, Lou.” Ben says, taking in the sight of her. She looks pale and her eyes are drooping.

“I don’t feel it either.” She says, trying her best to stand up by putting her arms on the toilet and pushing herself up, but she falls back down to her sitting position.

“Hey,” Ben says gently, going over to her and placing his hands on her forehead. “You don’t seem to have a temperature, how strange.”

“It might be something she ate.” Dennis says from the door, taking a bite from his apple. Ben sends him a glare and Dennis just shrugs his shoulders. “What?”

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to school?” Ben asks, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, about that, I think I should stay at home today.”

“And why is that?” Ben’s voice is filled with frustration, but Dennis ignores him, gesturing at Louise.

“Someone’s got to be here to take care of her, I’m just being a good brother.”

“You can be a good brother by going to school.” Louise tells him, sending a small smile his way.

“And in case you’ve forgotten, it’s my day off. So, I’ll be looking after Louise, now, off you go. You don’t want to be late.”

Dennis shakes his head in frustration and walks away from the bathroom and down the stairs, letting out a ‘bye’ as he leaves.

Ben helps Louise get up from the bathroom floor and flushes the toilet. He turns to face her and tries to give her a comforting smile. “Why don’t you brush your teeth and get back into bed and I’ll make you a cup of tea, yeah?”

“I’m fine Ben,” Louise says, making her way out of his arms and towards the door. “I have to get ready.”

“Get ready for what?” Ben asks, following her out of the bathroom and towards her bedroom. “You just spent the morning throwing up, you’re not going anywhere.”

“I have work,” Louise says as she opens her wardrobe and gets out her white dress shirt. “One of The Divine families are having a party – “

“What for?” Ben interrupts, his face screwing up in disgust.

“They’re rich, Ben, they don’t need an excuse every time they throw a party.” Louise takes in a deep breath before continuing. “There’s no real reason, it’s officially just for fun, but the staff are convinced it’s so the chief of police can introduce his son to a woman.” 

“Right, well, you can have a day off,” Ben says, his eyes going to Louise’s pale face. “You’re sick so you’re staying in.”

“It’s not that simple, Ben, if I miss a day they’ll fire me.” Louise says, taking out her black work trousers and throwing it on the bed. “Give them any reason to and they’ll let me go, you know that.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Ben says, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know I hate you working there.”

“Believe me, I know,” Louise’s voice is filled with exhaustion. Ben doesn’t know if it’s because she’s ill or because they’ve had this conversation one too many times. Maybe it’s a mixture of both. “But we need the money so I’m not going to quit or go out of my way to get fired any time soon, it’s not like I can get another job easily.” 

“Lou, I don’t want you going today if you feel sick.”

“We don’t have that luxury, Be-“ she cuts herself off, her hand coming up and cupping her mouth. 

Ben steps out of the way quickly as she runs out of her bedroom and back to the bathroom, dropping to her knees and throwing up again. Ben follows her to the bathroom and when she looks back up at him, he’s raising his eyebrows at her. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she mumbles “the only way I’m staying in is if you cover for me.”

Ben let’s out a chuckle and shakes his head. “You can’t be serious.”

“They won’t be happy I got someone in to cover for me without any notice, but they won’t fire me.” Louise looks up at him with glassy eyes. “I can understand if you won’t go in, but I’m not just gonna take a day off work.” 

Ben takes in a deep breath, thinking about what Louise has just said. A part of him wants to say no, he won’t go in. Whatever Louise decides to do is her decision, but he won’t subject himself to be a server to The Divine’s. 

But another part of him, a bigger part of him knows he can’t be that stupid. His sister needs him right now, she’s ill and she can’t go into work, but she needs to keep her job. For all of them, he needs to get over himself and do the right thing.

“Alright, fine!” Ben says, rolling his eyes. “I guess I’ll go in for you.”

Louise’s eyes widen. “What, really?”

“Okay, don’t sound too surprised, I can be nice sometimes.” Ben says with a smirk and Louise shakes her head.

“No, I just thought it would take you some convincing, you seemed to agree rather quickly.”

“I do have a brain, Louise. And as much as it hurts me to have to go into a place with the people I hate, it will hurt me more to see you go into work like this.” Ben makes his way towards Louise and puts his arm on her shoulder. “Besides, I know how much we need the money, my hate won’t blind me to the situation we’re in.” 

Louise gives him a weak smile, “Thanks, Ben.” She says, before leaning back into the toilet. 

//

Louise gave him clear instructions. Take the tube from Walford East to Liverpool Street Station, from there it’s a 15-minute walk to the house that the party is being held at. When Ben arrives to the house, he must go to the host at the door and say he’s working as a server for the afternoon and ask to speak to Lola. Explain to Lola the situation and that he is there to cover for Louise, she will take him to get his uniform and explain his responsibilities.

_“And please, whatever happens, whatever is said about us, and something is always said about us,” Louise had told him carefully. “Do not make a scene, got it?”_

_“Got it.” Ben had replied reluctantly._

“You’re not Louise.” A girl with platinum blonde hair tied up in a ponytail says when she meets him at the front door, she folds her arms across her chest and cocks her hip.

“Really? Who would have thought?” Ben replied sarcastically but then let out a cough when he saw her raise her eyebrows at him. “Louise is sick and I’m here to cover for her, I’m Ben, her – “

“Ah, yes, the older brother.” Lola nods her head and smiles as she looks him up and down. “It all makes sense now.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Ben asks, wondering what Louise has been saying about him to her colleagues.

“Oh, nothing,” She says quickly and then gestures for him to follow her with her head. “Follow me, let’s go get your uniform and I’ll talk you through your responsibilities for today.”

“Alright.” Ben says as he follows her through the hallway. Ben looks up as he walks behind Lola and marvels at how big the place is. There is a large water fountain in the middle of the hallway, a big spiral staircase leading to the second floor. The floors were made of white marble and a crystal chandelier dangled from the ceiling and this was just the hallway. The hallway is worth more than Ben and Louise’s income combined, it cost more to make one hallway than it did to make their shitty little flat. Ben scoffed at the thought, feeling sick to his stomach at the wealth distribution in this city and suddenly he wanted to run.

He didn’t want to be here; his pride was creeping back in again. He can hear a voice at the back of his head calling him a hypocrite, telling him that he could have found another way to get more money if Louise lost this job. Maybe he could have done more races or taken more hours at the garage. Anything but this, anything but serving those who make his life a chore.

“It’s quite big, isn’t it?” Lola says as she makes a left and starts to go down a flight of stairs. “Puts everything in perspective.”

“It’s fucking massive and worth more than my entire life.” Ben says, his voice filled with disgust. “Makes you think how vastly different our worlds are.”

“If you think this is shocking wait until the party starts, with your anger issues you’ll probably want to throw something across the room.”

“How do you – “

“Your sister and I are close.” Lola says as she gets to the bottom of the stairs and opens a door in front of her. Ben follows her into the room to see at least fifty people in the room. Each of them ironing their uniforms, getting dressed or doing laundry. There is barely enough room to fit them all here, but they seem to be making it work.

“Is there a need for this many server?” Ben asks, his eyes going wide a little.

“This is just one room, there is another one with the same amount of people here.” Lola says as she makes her way to a wardrobe and pulls out a fresh uniform. “Jonno Highway like to make his parties quite extravagant.”

“Just like his house then.” Ben mumbles and takes the uniform that is being thrusted to him by Lola.

“Okay, so,” Lola starts, leaning against a table. “Officially, there is no reason for this party. They are rich and powerful and just looking to have a good time. Jonno holds parties like this every other week.”

“Okay.” Ben says, only half paying attention as he looks down at his uniform.

“But this one is a little different, his youngest son is still yet to get married and he’s using this party as an excuse to introduce him to a girl from another Divine family, Whitney.”

“Why does he feel the need to hold a party for that, can’t he just have her over for dinner or something?” Ben asks, looking back at Lola.

“You see, the youngest son doesn’t particularly want to get married anytime soon, but his dad feels like he’s ready.”

“Jesus, what are you? Head of catering or head of PR.” Ben says teasingly, and Lola shakes her head at him.

“When you work here for as long as I have you hear things, conversations and fights and you can’t help but listen in. People also confide in you, for some reason.” Lola shrugs and steps up from the table, coming to stand in front of Ben. “And I’m not head of catering, I organise everything, sure, but putting a title on it would mean a pay rise and that’s something they're not willing to give.”

Ben nods his head slightly, finding it hard to come up with anything funny to say, so instead he asks, “So, what do I have to do?”

“Right, pretty simple. Get changed into your uniform. I’ll take you into the kitchen where they will be trays of various foods and champagne. I’ll assign you to the garden and you just hand out what’s on your tray. When you’re done go into the kitchen and get another tray, at the end of the party you help clean up the champagne flutes and cutlery and then you get to go home.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Ben tells her. “Who holds a party during the day?”

“It’s summer, they always do. Besides, I think they have a gala this evening.” Lola says and then claps her hands together. “Now go get dressed and I’ll take you upstairs.”

Ben gets dressed into the uniform reluctantly, a white dress shirt with black tie and trousers. He gets dressed in the corner of the small room, along with everyone else. When he is done, he is taken upstairs and into the kitchen by Lola, who hands him a tray of champagne.

“Remember, when you’re tray empties come back into the kitchen and grab another one from the counter top. Your area will be in the garden.” She points to the ceiling to floor window that opens into the garden. “Any questions?”

“Loads actually, the job just seems so complicated.” Ben says with a smirk and Lola shakes her head at him, mutter out a little ‘dickhead’ before walking away from him.

//

Ben has been standing in the garden for an hour now, the warm July sun hot on his head and he can’t understand how Louise has the strength to be here every day. The people are loud and obnoxious, barely acknowledging him as they walk past, grabbing a drink from his tray and carrying on with their conversation.

Louise was right, some of the conversations he has overheard has made him want punch people in the face, but he refrains, for her sake. He goes into the kitchen, downs a flute of champagne before returning to the garden, trying his hardest to get through the rest of the day. The only thoughts that help him are of Louise and Dennis.

The person he can’t seem to stand the most is the chief of police, the host of this party, Jonno Highway. Every time Ben sees him, he is saying something rude and downright false about subhumans. He can’t seem to talk about anything else and the people around him say nothing against it, Ben doesn’t know why they would, but he still finds it uncomfortable to watch.

“Callum!” Ben hears Jonno shout across the pool, “Come over here, I want you to meet someone!”

Ben looks across the garden where Jonno shouted, curious to see who he was asking for. A tall man, with his hair gelled to the side looks over at him, he smiles at the person he was talking to and excuses himself before walking around the pool and towards Jonno.

Ben’s eyes follow his movements, taking him in. He can’t decide if its because he hasn’t slept with someone in a long time or if he genuinely thinks this but help but can't help and think about how attractive Callum is.

He can’t stop looking at him, not when he enters the circle of people Jonno is standing with or when he is introduced to a girl with red hair. He’s not sure what it is about him that is drawing Ben in, but it was something. Ben soon realised it was Jonno’s youngest son, the one Lola was talking about and the women was being introduced to was the one with the red hair.

Ben scoffed slightly as he looked over at the scene, seeing Callum’s shoulders locked in discomfort and a fake smile gracing his lips. He wondered if Jonno knows whether his son is gay or not.

Ben was staring at him for a while, and soon Callum looked his way, probably feeling the attention that Ben was giving him. Ben didn’t act shy or look away, in fact, he smirked at him, nodding his head in a little greeting. Ben took the interaction as a success when Callum’s face broke in a little smile, a blush gracing his cheeks before looking at the glass in his hand, swirling the liquid inside of it.

As Ben carried on working for the next hour, him and Callum has developed a silent game. Every time they would look at each other or catch each other’s eye, they would let out a smile and they would only stop when one of them got distracted or had other things to attend to. None of them made a move to do or say anything, but it was keeping Ben entertained from an otherwise boring day.

Jonno approached him later in the day, placing an empty glass in his hand before joining a group of people. Ben raised his eyebrows as he looked at the glass and then looked back at the group, his face filled with annoyance. He realised Callum was watching his movements slowly, but there was no smile on his face this time, only pity. That made Ben’s anger boil.

“What do you think, Jonno?” A woman in the group says, “What do you think of subhumans being accepted in some of the top universities in the country?”

“Bit serious for a party, ain’t it?"

“Hey, your son was the on to bring it up, not me.” The woman said, gesturing to Callum who blushed slightly.

“Was he, now?” Jonno says, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Callum says, and Ben turns to look at him. “I was just saying how places like Oxford and St. Andrew’s have started to give out scholarships to a small number of subhuman’s who meet a certain score on their entry tests, and I think that’s – “

“Oh, you’re back to this, are you Callum?” Jonno says, rolling his eyes. “How many times have I told you, activism isn’t a good look on you.”

“I’m hardly an activist,” Callum says quickly, “I’m just saying I think its really good that these people aren’t limited to their circumstances anymore.”

Ben is pressing his thumb into the stem of the glass harder than he should. He’s trying to contain his anger, but the way Callum is speaking is annoying him to no end. Ben knows he means no harm, and he thinks he’s being forward thinking and progressive. But to think that subhumans are starting to have more opportunities because a few of them got into elite schools shows how blind he is to reality; how naive he is. However, it’s Jonno’s words that make him crack.

“They are called subhuman’s for a reason Callum, they don’t have the intelligence to carry themselves in schools like that. You know they will all dropout before the first year is up, and that is because they don’t reach the level we do. They are stupid, unintelligible, lesser’s.”

It was a moment after that word was uttered that the pressure on the stem of the wine glass proved to much, and Ben snapped it in half. The top of the wine glass fell onto the concrete floor and shattered, making everyone turn and look at him. Ben tried to ignore the stares and he looked down to see his thumb was gushing out blood, a piece of glass stuck between his skin. He looked up and people were still looking at him, but not for long, and soon people started their conversations again. Ben quickly retreated from the garden and tried to find the closest toilet.

Ben finds the closest toilet, not bothering to look if its for Divine’s or subhuman’s, and walking in. He turns the tap on and sticks his finger underneath it. He hisses out loud, the cut a lot deeper than he originally thought, when he hears a cough coming from the doorway.

He turns around to find Callum standing there, looking at him in pity. Ben wanted to shout, but he promised Louise not to make a scene, so all he could say was. “I don’t care if this isn’t the subhuman’s bathroom, I need to clean my cut.”

“Ah, no, that wasn’t what I was going to say.” Callum says, clearing his throat slightly. “I was going to ask if you need help with that.”

Ben scoffs, “And why would I need your help?”

“The cut looks pretty deep and I did some training to be a paramedic before I had to stop so I just thought – “

“Well, you thought wrong.” Ben interrupts, before turning off the tap and sitting on the counter.

He looked down at his thumb, biting his lip to stop himself hissing from the pain. He heard the door close and he looked up to see Callum standing in front of him, a first aid kit in his hand.

“Can I please look at it?” He asks softly and Ben can do nothing but nod his head slightly.

Silently, Callum takes out the equipment from the first aid kit and places them on the counter. He takes Ben’s hand gently in his and inspects the thumb closely.

“You must have been really angry.” Callum says with a little smile and Ben lets out a huff.

“What gave me away?” Ben replies sarcastically.

“The glass that is lodged in a cut that is very deep.” Callum said, before taking a pair of tweezers and bringing it to his thumb. “This might hurt a little.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve had worse.” Ben says honestly and Callum doesn't reply, just tries to remove the glass.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Callum says as he gets a piece of glass out and places it on the towel that is set up on the counter. “Your first day here?”

“Kinda,” Ben says slowly, “Covering for my sister, she was really ill today.”

“You’re a good brother.” Callum says and Ben shook his head quickly.

“Anyone would have done it; besides, we can’t really afford anyone having a day off.”

Callum removes the glass out of Ben’s thumb completely and then starts to disinfect it. “This is going to need stitches; I can do that for you now or you can go see a real medical professional and they can assist you.” Callum lets out a chuckle at that and Ben smiles slightly.

“Can you do it?” Ben asks softly. “If I leave now, I won’t be paid.”

Callum lets out a chuckle. “I’m sure that’s not true, your thumb is cut.”

“You don’t really know the world you’re living in, do you, Callum?” Ben asks before swallowing. “Can you please just do it?”

“Of course,” Callum says quietly. “So, you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“I know, how very rude of you, considering you’ve been flirting with me all day.” Ben says cheekily and Callum’s blushes.

“I haven’t.” He splutters, working on threading the needle.

“You most certainly have; I noticed those glances you kept on sending me.” Ben lets out a little cough when Callum doesn’t answer. “My name is Ben.”

“Nice to meet you Ben, my name is Callum, but you appear to already know that.”

“Hard not to when your dad is screaming your name across the garden.” He watches Callum roll his eyes as he carries on stitching the cut.

“He can be loud and obnoxious.” Callum says as he finishes off the stitch. “There, good as new.”

Ben looks at the stitch and smiles at Callum before jumping off the counter. “Thank you.”

“It was really nice to meet you, Ben.” Callum says sincerely as he packs away the first aid kit.

“Even though I caused a scene at your party?” Ben asks and Callum smiles as he looks at him.

“Especially because you caused a scene at my party.” Ben smiles back at that, and they both spend the next few moments just staring at each other before the door slams open and they both look to see Jonno has entered the room.

“Where have you been, Callum?” Jonno asks angrily. “Why aren’t you out there getting to know Whitney?”

“I was just here to check up on Ben.” Callum says, pointing towards Ben.

“Who?” Jonno says and Callum points where Ben is standing.

“Ben, a member of your staff.”

Jonno looks at Ben and rolls his eyes. “Oh, the subhuman. You better have not gotten any blood anywhere.”

“Dad,” Callum says, his voice edging on anger. “Don’t be so harsh.”

“Those counter tops were expensive.” Jonno replies. “Now, come on, Whitney is waiting to talk to you.”

Callum says nothing in return, he just sends Ben a smile and walks out of the bathroom. Jonno goes to follow him, but before he leaves, he turns around and looks at Ben. “Clean up the glass that you broke, will ya?”

Ben takes in a deep breath; he can’t wait for the day to end.

//

Everyone has filtered out, and Ben is clearing up the glasses in the garden when Callum approaches him again.

“Hey.” Callum says softly, taking a glass from the table and placing it on one of the tray’s Ben has in front of him.

“Couldn’t keep away from me, huh?” Ben says with a smirk and Callum smiles, shaking his head.

“I actually wanted to apologise.” Callum mumbles and Ben looks at him curiously.

“What for?”

“For my dad,” Callum swallows before carrying on. “He was well out of order before, he gets like that when he’s drunk and – “

“When he’s drunk?” Ben raises his eyebrows at Callum. “So, he doesn’t say that stuff about us when he’s sober, only when drunk.”

Callum bites his lip, then goes to open his mouth before closing it again.

“Can’t answer it because you know I’m right, huh?” Ben takes a glass from the table and places it on the tray. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

“No, its not fine.” Callum says quickly, shaking his head. “Just because you’re used to it doesn’t make it okay. I’m not excusing it, but it’s hard for him. He lived in a time where lesser’s like you – “

Ben’s head snapped up to look at Callum, who’s face had dropped in shame. Callum closed his eyes and was about to open his mouth when Ben started to speak.

“What did you just call me?” Ben says, his voice filled with ice.

“Ben, I’m sorry – “

“No,” Ben says quickly, his voice rising in anger. “You think you’re better than the rest of them, don’t you? You think just because you can stand talking to me for longer than you need to and you helped stitch my thumb and you talked about how good you think it is for a few subhuman’s to get scholarships that your above them. Well guess what?” Ben spits, unable to stop the words coming out of his mouth. “You’re not, your discrimination might not be as forward as theirs but its still there, still deeply ingrained in your being. You grew up with everyone telling you, you were better. With subhuman’s being at your beck and call. So, don’t you dare stand there and apologise on your dad’s behalf when your just as bad as him.”

Callum can say nothing, just look at him with glassy eyes. Ben shakes his head and places a glass he was holding on the table, before walking away from Callum and out of the garden.

He needed to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the second chapter! Please leave me all your thoughts on it!! I really appreciate them! 
> 
> tumblr - babygaycal  
> twitter - lexibpearce


End file.
